


Sunday Morning

by Vector



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Community: kinkfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt: <i>Akihiko/Shinjiro - sleepy morning sex - right where you belong</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

"Hey." Akihiko feels a nudge, but deliberately keeps his eyes closed. "Hey," again, and a shove to his shoulder this time. Akihiko lets it move him a bit, but still doesn't raise his eyelids.

He can't help the smile twitching his lips at the sound of Shinji's frustrated sigh, though.

"Asshole. I know you're awake." Akihiko breaks into a full grin. "Get off my arm, I should get back to my room before the others get up."

"No." Akihiko says. "Go back to sleep. It's Sunday, you can stay here." He reaches over to fist his hand in Shinji's shirt and pull. Without looking, the kiss is sloppy, Shinji's lips hitting off-center and Akihiko's refusing to move out of their grin. But it's perfect.

When Shinji shifts away, Akihiko finally opens his eyes. Shinji's watching him, his shirt twisted to bare most of a collarbone, his hair mussed from sleeping. When he sees Akihiko looking, he scowls and yanks his arm away, half sitting up. "Come on, I have better things to do."

That sounds like a challenge if Akihiko has ever heard one. "Better things than this?" He slides both hands under the edge of Shinji's shirt. One hand moves up, across his chest; the other down, to splay fingers just under the edge of Shinji's boxers, touching the coarse hair there. Shinji rocks forward.

"Fucking tease." He grips Akihiko's wrist with the hand not supporting his weight. "I thought you wanted to sleep?"

"We can still sleep more after," Akihiko says, and he can tell by the look on Shinji's face that he's about to say Aki's being ridiculous, so Akihiko moves before he can get the words out. He pushes Shinji back down to the bed, throws a leg over his and gets above him. Shinji's eyes flare. Akihiko rucks Shinji's shirt up enough that he can lean down and lick his chest, taste the salt on his skin.

"...Guess you better make it worth my while, then," Shinji says, rocking his hips up into Akihiko's and making them both grunt.

"Yeah, guess so." Akihiko smiles.

Shinji's hands go to Akihiko's waist, long fingers hooking under the waistband of his briefs. Akihiko doesn't really want to expend the effort to untangle their legs from the sheets, but it's easy enough to get Shinji's boxers down a bit, too, enough for bare skin—bare skin that their cocks slide against when Shinji's hips thrust upward again. Akihiko's moving from morning half-hardness to full arousal really quickly, because it's _good_, and more than that, it's _Shinji_ beneath him, Shinji who's biting his lip, his breath starting to come faster.

Akihiko's blood is pumping too fast. He leans forward so their chests touch, shirts twisted and damp between them as their bodies press together in a line. He lets his forehead hit the pillow next to Shinji's. Shinji gets an arm across his shoulders, blunt nails raking his skin, then bites his collarbone. Akihiko feels it all the way down his spine to his cock.

"Come on," He can feel Shinji smirk against his skin, feel his hot breath. "If you're gonna be on top like that, you sure as hell better be doing the work."

"M'enjoying this," Akihiko retorts, but Shinji's right—the pressure's good, but they can't move enough like this. He gets a palm on the mattress, lifts himself up. He can't quite get his hand around both of their cocks, so he mostly strokes Shinji's, his thumb keeping his own in contact. It might be enough, still, Shinji's cock against his and the way Shinji looks as he gets close—

\- and then Shinji's hand joins his, their fingers touching, Shinji's thumb catching the drop of precome on the head of his cock, and that's it, he's coming, and Shinji's hand moves with his for a few more strokes and then Shinji is too. It's a good thing Shinji's shirt is still up around his armpits, because they're making a mess of his chest.

After a few panting moments Akihiko reaches across Shinji to grab some kleenex to wipe them off a bit. Then he reluctantly rolls back to one side.

"Hey." Shinji's voice is tired, sated. "Don't lay on my arm, it hurts when it falls asleep."

"Oh. Sorry." Akihiko shifts his weight to let Shinji pull his arm loose. Then he grabs his hand in a flash of worry. "But you're staying, right?"

"Sap." Shinji rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I'm staying."

"Good," Akihiko says, but doesn't unclasp his hand. If Shinji rolls his eyes again, Akihiko doesn't see it past his drooping eyelids.


End file.
